


red; woosanhwa

by bunnyjwy



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Bottom Park Seonghwa, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, How Do I Tag, M/M, Manhandling, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Choi San, Top Park Seonghwa, Woosanhwa, lowkey soft, no beta we die like men, seonghwa is bullied, woosan are bullies, woosan loves their hyung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyjwy/pseuds/bunnyjwy
Summary: “you won’t be able to handle me every night.”— — —aka woosanhwa one shot!
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 218





	red; woosanhwa

**Author's Note:**

> woosanhwa hell yeah!! 😼
> 
> i was inspired to write this bc i saw a twitter thread of woosan bullying seonghwa LMAO
> 
> this is dedicated to sub seonghwa nation. we are a small group but we are powerful
> 
> the title/description is based on red by hyuna! maybe i’ll name all my fics after hyuna songs lmao that would be cute

san and wooyoung are little shits.

as crude of a description as it is, it’s absolutely true. especially with seonghwa.

everyone knows the pair loves their hyung, they just...... have an interesting way of showing it.

they’re mean to him; absolutely, undeniably mean to him, bullying him shamelessly.

they corner him every chance they can get, dragging him around, pinching his face. he knows it’s out of love, though, because they’re always sure to shower him with hugs and kisses in the middle of their bullying sessions.

and it’s embarrassing, but wow, it turns seonghwa on to no end.

he knows it’s weird, how much being shoved around by the younger members arouses him, but he can’t help it.

he loves feeling small and helpless, being tussled around like a toy.

thankfully though, he’s so far been able to hide the erections he always develops when being pushed around, saving the material in his brain for when he can jerk off if hongjoong falls asleep early or stays late at the studio.

so far, that is, until today.

they’ve just finished up practice, and seonghwa thinks,  _ prays  _ that he can get by without harassment from woosan today. specifically because he’d put on a pair of basketball shorts for this practice, and the shorts don’t leave anything to the imagination when he’s hard.

and he’s so close to getting out scot-free, almost there—

“seonghwa-hyunggggg.”

wooyoung. fucking hell.

he sucks in a sharp breath, crossing his arms over his chest as he turns to look at the source of the voice.

wooyoung and san are standing in front of the exit, hands on their hips, eyeing seonghwa like he’s their prey, which he really is in reality.

“you really thought you could get by without love from us today?” san pouts, and seonghwa nearly rolls his eyes.

sure, “love” if that’s what you could call it.

“guys, i’m tired—“ he tries to reason out, yet it means nothing to the two little demons in front of him.

they make their descent on him, cornering him against the wall, and he can already feel himself starting to get hot.

_ fuck fuck fuck, no. control yourself, seonghwa. _

“hyungggg, we missed you today.” there goes wooyoung’s whiny voice again, the younger reaching up to pinch seonghwa’s cheek before pressing a kiss on it.

“woo—“ seonghwa’s voice comes out weaker than he means it to as he tries to wriggle his way out of the pair’s grip. the struggle is sending heat straight to his core, and now he’s really starting to panic.

oh god, oh god. think of something sad, something gross, anything. he can’t get hard right now, he can’t—

“hwa, look at us.” san huffs, clearly able to tell the difference in seonghwa’s attitude. when the older doesn’t look at him, san huffs again and reaches up to thread his hand in seonghwa’s hair and tug his head in his direction, and—

seonghwa lets out a choked, sharp moan.

no no no no no. oh my god, this cannot be happening.

too distracted by the sound that just left his mouth, seonghwa is unable to hold himself back anymore when his cock swells to full hardness underneath his shorts, and suddenly everything is too much. everything feels hot.

san is obviously shocked at what just happened, his hand still laced in seonghwa’s hair.

wooyoung, on the other hand, is smirking. 

“did you just moan?” he laughs, as if he enjoys watching his hyung crumble beneath him, and seonghwa only whines.

it’s only a second before san is smirking along with his partner in crime, pulling back to eye seonghwa up and down like he’s about to devour him whole.

“do you see that, wooyoung? hyung is hard.” san giggles, eyes narrowed and mischievous.

seonghwa gulps, glancing down to realize that  _yup_ ,  these shorts really don’t leave anything to the imagination. his hard-on is obvious, the outline clear and straining against the material.

“san, i-“ fuck, seonghwa’s brain is melting. he can’t think straight.

he watches as wooyoung and san have a split-second silent conversation, and before he can even comprehend what’s happening, the pair are wrapping their arms around his waist and leading him out of the studio.

he barely recognizes when they push him into wooyoung’s dorm, entering behind him and locking the door.

“on the bed, hyung.”

seonghwa can’t even tell who says the command, his surroundings fuzzy, yet he feels the need to obey, wordlessly plopping down onto the bed as he looks up at the younger two with wide eyes.

“what’s got you so worked up, seonghwa?” that’s san speaking, playful glint in his eyes as he bares his teeth through a smile. “you like us pushing you around, huh?”

_fuck_.  well, he’s already so far into this. might as well be honest.

“yes, i— i do...” seonghwa mumbles, face heating up quickly, though the answer doesn’t seem to be the one they want.

“what was that?” wooyoung moves forward between seonghwa’s legs, finger hooking under his chin to lift his head up and force eye contact.

oh god.

“i.... i like it when you push me around.” seonghwa squirms under wooyoung’s intense gaze. thankfully though, that seemed to be the right answer.

“yeah? makes your cock hard when we shove you around like a doll, hm?”

_hng_.  seonghwa nods eagerly without a second thought, the vulgar words making him even harder, if possible.

wooyoung grins, satisfied, before leaning forward and pressing their lips together.

holy fuck, this is happening. he’s kissing wooyoung. this isn’t a dream, right?

he kisses back enthusiastically and wow, it’s so soft and wooyoung tastes  _ good _ ; it’s almost a distraction from how much his cock throbs, strained against the tight material of his shorts.

he moves his hands to place on wooyoung’s hips and oh no, instant regret.

the younger pulls back from the kiss, ignoring the distraught whimpers from seonghwa.

“did i say you could touch, hyung?”

“n— no, m’ sorry, i-“

“wooyoung,” san’s voice rings out, reminding seonghwa that he’s there,  _watching him_.  it’s so humiliating, being watched as he’s slowly broken down like this. this whole thing is humiliating, but god, seonghwa loves it.

“it seems like hyung doesn’t know how to keep his hands to himself. i think we should do something about it.”

wooyoung turns back to look at him, smirk growing as he nods in agreement, and seonghwa gulps.

the younger turns back to him, leaning forward to press another quick kiss to his lips before pulling back and patting his chest.

“sit back, okay hyung? clothes off too.”

fuck fuck fuck.

seonghwa nods, scrambling to pull his clothes off and tossing them onto the floor before scooting back on the bed, his head near the pillows. normally he would be far too embarrassed about his body to yank off his clothes without a second thought, but at the moment he’s too focused on how good it feels to have his cock free and not straining against his pants.

“such a good boy.” san coos as he finally joins the other two on the bed. seonghwa flushes at the praise, smile making it’s way onto his lips.

as san gets closer, seonghwa notices something shiny in his hands— oh.

_handcuffs_.

of course these kinky motherfuckers would own handcuffs.

“is this okay, hyung?” san asks, voice genuine, and soothes a calming hand over seonghwa’s bicep.

the older nods immediately, and san pouts.

“i need to hear words.”

_fuck_.  san is so casually dominant, it’s making seonghwa’s head fuzzy.

“yes, i— it’s okay, i want it.” he tries to speak as clearly as possible, and san’s pout turns to a smile.

san nudges seonghwa’s arms up, securing his hands to the bed frame. the cool metal against seonghwa’s wrists is grounding; it feels good.

“you can say stop at any time, okay?” san speaks seriously again, and presses a kiss to seonghwa’s forehead as he nods before pulling back and turning to wooyoung.

“youngie, do you wanna prep him?”

oh,  _hng_.  the idea of wooyoung fingering him open makes heat spread through seonghwa’s body, his legs spreading automatically.

“so eager.” san giggles, hand massaging seonghwa’s thigh as wooyoung searches through the drawer for lube.

wooyoung returns to the bed, coating a couple of his fingers before handing the bottle to san.

“you ready?” wooyoung hums, circling a finger around the older’s rim, and seonghwa nods eagerly, arching into the touch as much as possible.

when wooyoung finally presses a finger in, seonghwa lets out a sharp whine, his noises immediately being swallowed up as san meets him in an open-mouthed kiss.

it’s not like seonghwa is a stranger to stretching himself open, but with the busy schedule and practices, it had been a while since he was able to finger himself. 

san kisses him for a little bit longer, the kiss slow and wet, as wooyoung fucks him with one finger before slowly entering another.

the younger pulls his face away and seonghwa whimpers, making him giggle.

“awe, i know hyung. i gotta prep wooyoung though, okay?”

seonghwa nods, but— wait. why are they prepping both him and wooyoung?

he doesn’t get another second to think before wooyoung is pushing a third finger into his hole, pressing right up against his prostate.

“wooyou—ngh!” seonghwa’s eyes squeeze shut as the younger massages the spot, drawing mewls and gasps from his mouth.

“you sound so pretty, hwa.” wooyoung giggles, and oh god, seonghwa is gonna cum soon if he keeps this up.

it’s a couple more seconds before wooyoung draws his fingers out, and  _ ngh _ , seonghwa feels empty.

“it’s okay, hyung. i’ll take care of you, alright?” 

seonghwa opens his eyes when he feels wooyoung slide a condom onto him and he whines, his cock sensitive to the touch.

so wooyoung is going to ride him, that’s— wow. his heart rate speeds up with excitement as he watches the younger position himself over his lap.

in one smooth movement, wooyoung lowers himself down on seonghwa’s cock and quickly bottoms out.

the movement punches the air out of seonghwa as he arches up as much as he can, overwhelmed with the sudden feeling of wooyoung’s tight walls around him.

his hands clamber against the handcuffs as he squirms, wanting so badly to hold onto wooyoung’s hips, to run his hands along his sides,  _anything_.  he feels helpless right now, pinned down by wooyoung’s weight.

wooyoung plants his hands on seonghwa’s chest and lifts up before slamming back down, quickly falling into a fast rhythm of bouncing on his cock.

“ _fuck_ ,  so good seong—nn—!” the younger’s words are cut off with a whimper when seonghwa plants his feet into the mattress and attempts to thrust up into wooyoung’s heat, the best he can do while his hands are restrained.

fuck, wooyoung is so tight. seonghwa really isn’t gonna last long.

but then wooyoung stops moving, stilling his hips, and seonghwa doesn’t get the chance to whine before he feels something pressing against his rim.  _oh_ —

_san_.

as san pushes in, not stopping until his hips are flushed with the older’s, a sob rips its way out of seonghwa’s throat. he feels absolutely  _wrecked_ ,  in the best way possible; buried deep in wooyoung while stuffed full with san’s cock. everything suddenly becomes too much.

“please,” he begs, voice worn, squirming under both wooyoung and san’s weight. “please, handcuffs off, i wanna— wanna touch you, young-ah, please—“

“awe hyung, you sound like a mess.” wooyoung giggles, making seonghwa cry and squirm harder. “should we, sannie?”

“i think he’s been good.” san nods, and wooyoung reaches forward to take the handcuffs off, tossing them to the side.

as soon as seonghwa’s hands are freed, he moves to grip onto wooyoung’s hip with one hand, the other moving to the younger’s cock.

the touch catches wooyoung off guard, whine ripping it’s way out of his throat, but it’s not long before he’s recuperating, hands back on seonghwa’s chest as he lifts his hips.

wooyoung slams down at the same time that san pulls out and pounds hard into seonghwa, and  _fuck, it’s too much_.

seonghwa sobs, eyes rolling back into his head for a second. fuck, he’s so close. the pleasure is so overwhelming that he can’t even stop to think about how dumb and fucked out he must look right now.

he regains a lapse of focus, using the hand not on wooyoung’s hips to tug at his cock. his pace is messy and uneven but it clearly doesn’t matter to wooyoung, who nearly collapses onto seonghwa’s chest. he wants wooyoung to cum first; seonghwa would feel guilty if he didn’t.

“ngh, ah—! cumming, hyung—!”

and that’s all wooyoung can get out before he’s shaking hard and spurting cum onto seonghwa’s hand and his stomach.

the younger’s walls clench tightly around the cock inside him as he cums, and oh god it’s too much, seonghwa is so close, he—

“san, woo, please— m’ gonna cum, can i please cum—“

“awe, so good, begging so nicely. cum for us, hyung.”

and seonghwa is gone.

he grips onto wooyoung’s hips tight enough to leave bruises, bucks up as far into the tight heat as he can while being impaled on san’s cock, and cums  _hard_ ,  whines and curses flying out of his mouth.

when seonghwa finally finishes, wooyoung gently pulls off of him and leans forward to connect their lips.

it’s a brief kiss, but it’s sweet and soft and gentle, and it makes seonghwa melt.

wooyoung pulls back, tugging the condom off of seonghwa’s spent cock, tying it off before leaning over the bed to toss it in the trash can.

it’s then that seonghwa is reminded of how san is still filling him up; he looks up and is greeted by san’s kind eyes and patient smile.

“sannie,” seonghwa pouts, arms out and grabby hands beckoning the younger closer. “keep going, please. use me.”

“oh, baby.” san sighs appreciatively, leaning forward to scoop seonghwa into his arms and press a kiss to his forehead. 

that makes seonghwa’s heart swell with feelings that he does not want to acknowledge yet.

he rolls his hips forward, humming when san resumes his pace of hard, deep thrusts. despite the overstimulation, he enjoys being filled, being used.

wooyoung cuddles into the older’s side, pressing gentle kisses along his neck and collarbone as san continues to use his hole, and seonghwa melts.

a few more deep thrusts and san is cumming, muffling his own noises as he holds seonghwa’s face between his hands and pulls him into a kiss.

they seperate, panting, and god, seonghwa is absolutely out of it. his eyes fall shut, exhausted, and he barely recognizes when san pulls out of him.

when he comes to, he opens his eyes to find san and wooyoung cuddled up on either side of him, rubbing circles into the skin of his stomach and playing with his hair.

“are you alright, hyung?” san asks gently and seonghwa nods, tired smile making it’s way onto his lips.

“mhm, i’m— yeah, that was. that was amazing.” he chuckles, pulling the pair closer to him, enjoying the feeling of their body warmth on his bare skin. “i love you san, young-ah.”

“we love you too, hwa.” wooyoung beams, leaning up to kiss seonghwa’s cheek, and san does the same. “i know you’re tired, take a nap. we’ll wake you up for dinner.”

seonghwa nods, agreeing.

he easily drifts into unconsciousness, limbs comfortably entangled with the two boys next to him.

he can worry about what the hell just happened when he wakes up.


End file.
